


An Awkward Shuttle Ride

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: On the ride back from Betazed, Jim has something to think about. Something extraordinary.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	An Awkward Shuttle Ride

As soon as the shuttle doors closed behind them, the festive mood dampened a bit. Scotty, Uhura, and Chekov were still in high spirits. Rand was a bit tipsy, Spock was as always unemotional, but Bones and Chapel were miserable enough to sour the mood for everyone. 

Jim, for his part, was most intrigued.

He dared a glance at Bones who was sitting next to him. ”So...”

”Don't,” Bones said sternly and clenched his jaw. 

”But-” Jim continued, overcome with the urge to discuss what he had witnessed. Unexpectedly. Very, very unexpectedly. ”I lived with you for three years.” He lowered his voice. ”I saw you in the showers!”

Across from them, Chekov and Rand were busy making moony eyes at each other. Chekov had been very comfortable parading around naked in front of the Betazoid wedding party and his fellow crewmen, and it had been obvious why as soon as he'd taken his pants off.

Rand's sudden interest in the young Ensign was also obvious. She was a healthy, heterosexual woman after all. 

Jim wished them the best of luck.

He also wished that Chapel would find some strapping young man to take her mind off the crush she'd been nursing on Spock for the last six months now. They were scheduled to make a pit stop on Starbase Five in a few weeks. Maybe he should take her out to one of the bars and hook her up with someone suitable. He made a mental note. 

As for himself, his interest in his best friend's genitals had suddenly increased tenfold.

”Where did you get it? And... why?”

Jim had been so busy trying not to get an erection in front of the gorgeous maid-of-honor that he hadn't even been looking at Bones until the point in the ceremony where the guests were supposed to turn and toast each other. And then he'd seen it.

_It._

The beautiful, intricate dragon tattooed along the length of his best friend's cock. The dragon's outline was black but the scales were silver; a very expensive type of ink that was genetically sealed to the epidermis. Jim knew that because he'd briefly dated a tattoo artist back in Riverside. She'd sported a lot of those tattoos herself, and Jim had found them hot, but Bones was the last person he would have thought would have one. Especially _there_.

”Didn't it hurt?” He asked in hushed tones. No one else had seemed bothered by Bones' tattoo, or maybe they'd been too busy to notice. ”Or... maybe you were into that?”

That got Bones' attention. His head snapped to glare at Jim and his lip curled a little. ”Don't be ridiculous.”

”But... was it a dare? Did a girl put you up to it? Not that I'm complaining,” Jim added. He really wasn't. In fact, he was hoping he'd get the chance to personally greet the dragon again at some point in the future. 

Bones let out a deep sigh like he was recognizing the futility in avoiding Jim's questions. 

”After my divorce, I wanted something that was just for me. Last time we were on Earth, I went to a tattoo parlor in the Mission District and had it done. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

Jim's mind was reeling. Images of his best friend, half-naked on a table, stoically taking the pain while someone injected ink into his cock with a large needle. For hours. 

”You seem pleased with the results,” he said and swallowed thickly. He was _so_ going to masturbate thinking about this tonight.

”Yeah, I am,” Bones said gruffly. ”You've got any further interest in my cock, or can I try to catch some sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> Over the summer, I listened to the audiobook "Imzadi" narrated by Jonathan Frakes. In it is a scene where Riker, naked, meets an equally naked Deanna Troi during a Betazoid wedding. I really recommend you give it a listen!


End file.
